All The Answers
by SirDarlon
Summary: Just read it or something. Songfic to Ilse Delange's All The Answers. R&R Please. One Shot


**_A/N: Yeah I know: A: It's A Song sung by a girl, and B: I'm having a writers block. I'm trying to work around it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, lyrics from Ilse Delange, The Hp world from Rowling...._**

**All The Answers**

**By SirDarlon**

Harry was sitting in the common room. Tiredly he looked at his new watch and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Another sleepless night... Picking up the guitar he had laid besides him he walked over to an large open window overlooking the lake, and sat down in the windowsill. The guitar had been a gift to Dudley from his parents, but he hadn't liked it and smashed it. Harry had taken it into his truck and repaired it when he had arrived at the Hogwarts Express.

Setting the guitar across his lap he looked out over the lake and the grounds that stretched beyond it. Hedwig fluttered down on his shoulder, he smiled briefly at her and turned his attention back at the lake. The squid was slowly making circles across it, and once every while he could see some or other fish like life form briefly breach the surface before going down again. He softly started playing his guitar, not noticing that people were starting to filter down into the common room.

Not even thinking about what he was doing he started singing next to the gentle tunes he stroked on his instrument. Behind him the common room started to crowd more, but nobody said anything, in wonder of the thing they saw and heard before them.

"When I call you in the morning   
I tell you everything's all right   
I can't see into the future  
I don't see the danger in the night   
When I hear the siren wailing   
I see the flashing of the light   
I know that there is trouble   
And there are battles yet to fight   
  
I may not have all the answers, no  
I wouldn't have it any other way"

By now almost all of Gryffindor was down in the common room, listening and staring at him. Harry didn't notice them.

**_"There's an inner peace I'm seeking   
There's a lightness in my soul   
And every time I think I found it   
I want to touch it, feel it, hold_**

****

And the day that I stop asking   
Will be the day I'll say goodbye   
The world may not be safer   
But there's no truth without the lie

**_I may not have all the answers, no  
I wouldn't have it any other way_**

**_  
I may not have all the answers, no  
I wouldn't have it any other way"_**

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing behind him now, all gaping at him as Harry just continued playing, not caring about a thing in the world except his music.  
  
**_"I've asked the good Lord Jesus   
I'm asking Allah too   
I tried the great God Buddha   
And now I'm asking you   
  
I may not have all the answers, no   
I wouldn't have it any other way"_**

Tears were slowly making their way down Harry's face as he continued on trough the song. He was looking out over the grounds but he didn't see any of it. Flashes of his life flashed before his eyes. The Prophecy was whispering into his ear as every memory he saw was back grounded by two glowing snakelike red eyes.   
  
**_"When your deep in troubled water   
You've got to fight for every breath   
And you feel you're getting weaker   
You're facing life, you're facing death_**"

He was so tired of it all, he just wanted it to stop. But at the same time, he just wanted to keep living with his friends. He admitted it to himself: he had found himself allot of times with a knife on his wrists. But he just couldn't do it.

"**_If you have a God to turn to   
Don't turn the other way   
Or a friend that you can call on   
Just a prayer that you can say   
  
I may not have all the answers, no   
I wouldn't have it any other way"_**

It was true. He didn't even want to know how it would all end... He just had to cherish every moment he had with his friends.

**_"I may not have all the answers, no   
I wouldn't have it any other way_**

****

**_I may not have all the answers, no   
I wouldn't have it any other way"_**

He looked up as the last notes flew out of the windows. He was startled to find all of Gryffindor there. He hid his surprise good though. He just smiled his friends, and walked past them up the stairs to his dormitory, where he dropped off his guitar and picked up his book bag. He walked down again and out of the portrait hole without even seeming to see or hear the rest of his house.


End file.
